Black Rose
by eternitylivesforever
Summary: conrad/yozak. five years ago conrart ran away from covenent castle. now his friends and family have a lead on his whearaouts. but this is not the same strong conrart they knew. will Yozak help him once again. rating for safety
1. Chapter 1

Black Rose

Hey guys, this is my first KKM fic – I hope you like it. I haven't finished the series yet so AU all the way...at least somewhat.

Obviously there is no chance of KKM being mine past present or future, thank god or who knows what might have happened.

So the idea came when I was listening to Black Rose by trapt and I thought- I bet that this could really work between Conrad and Yozak...so here we are

Warnings: sex, violence, language, non-con, m/m relations m-preg

Don't waste your time reading if offended!

Chapter one

Conrart Weller crept through the streets at night, trying hard not to disturb the stillness, trying harder not to look back at the castle where his family slept. How had it come to this? No! He mustn't go down that path, if he did he would start questioning his decisions, he couldn't change his mind.

He ran a hand over his still flat stomach and fought back the tears that nearly always threatened him now. He felt filthy, since puberty he had loved only one man and now he carried another's child. He couldn't face his best friend knowing that, nor could he face his family- not even they could protect him from the laws, he was pregnant and therefore had a duty to marry the child's father. He couldn't face his family having to choose between the reputations of the noble houses they represented and him. It wouldn't be fair to cause such tension for his family.

This was why he was leaving, he wasn't needed by the maoh anymore- Yuuri was strong and capable of defending himself, no longer a child. Not to mention he had Wolfram to keep him safe. Anyway, thought Conrad, what good was he when he couldn't defend himself, his tears couldn't stop as he remembered that time...

FLASHBACK

Conrart sighed, since lord Guillam had arrived a week ago, the slightly older man had panted after him nonstop. Sure the attention was flattering and Guillam was attractive-tall, blond, a warrior's physique etc, etc, etc but Conrart had eyes for only one person, who was unfortunately away on a mission right now. Not only that but Guillam wouldn't take no for an answer and his attentions were interrupting Conrart's duties. His new found shadow was always there- he'd even tried to interrupt him when leading his soldiers sword drills, Conrart felt he deserved it when he'd ended up with half the regiments swords trained on him.

He sighed again as he entered the dining hall, knowing his stalker would be there again, the brief respite had been nice though. He opened the door and felt intense relief when he saw the empty chair. Conrart's schedule ensured him being the last to arrive, this meant he was safe and he took a seat. He knew he was tempting fate but he had to ask

"is lord Guillam not joining us this evening?"

He was answered by his older brother "he claimed he had urgent business to attend to and couldn't make it" Gwendal supplied

Conrart tried very hard not to let his relief show, but allowed a small grin when everyone was distracted. Dinner passed normally and the atmosphere was decidedly more relaxed without Guillam's rather forward pursuit of Conrart stifling all conversation as had been the case during the last few days.

After dinner Conrart excused himself and made his way to his chambers. He was exhausted and didn't notice anything for several minutes. But when he did, he noticed a lot. Flower petals and candles covered everything casting a half-light. Champagne and a plate of fruits on his coffee table. He half drew his sword and crept to his chambers, more candles, more flowers and...new bed sheets? Curiosity battling wariness he moved forward to examine the red silk and was caught from behind by an iron grip. He thrashed violently but the grip grew tighter until it felt like his ribs were crushed. He fell limp after it became unbearable.

The husky voice in his ear nearly set him off again "there now my love, don't hurt yourself, I've decided that I've had enough of your coy games and tonight we will show our love fully" then a wet lick down his neck.

Despite himself, Conrart felt a shiver of fear lace his spine, "Let go Guillam, I have made my feelings for you very clear" he was impressed that his voice hadn't trembled as well"

He found himself harshly pinned ti the bed in less than a second, the grip crueller and the voice harsher "I said ENOUGH of your games!" And savage hands began to tear at his clothes.

Conrart struggled, suddenly realising the very real danger he was facing. It hadn't been enough. Hours later, Guillam stood and dressed, he glanced back at the broken figure he left on the bed. He grinned as he left. His love had obviously considered himself unworthy with his half-breed status, but that would be their salvation, some bizarre mutation meant all half-breeds could bear children. And Conrart's noble status meant a child made marriage necessary. He left the room and shut the door soundly.

END FLASHBACK

Conrart hadn't known about the mutation, he had sworn Gisela to secrecy when he found out the cause of his sudden illness. No-one else knew and no-one else ever would. As the castle was finally out of sight, he swore it would be as though Lord Conrart Weller never existed.


	2. Chapter 2

Black Rose

Chapter 2

Five years later

It was indeed like Lord Weller had never existed. His family had woken up that morning to simply find him gone. Each brother's division of the army had dispatched search parties after it got to noon with no-one seeing hide or hair of Conrart. The divisions were sent to town and the surrounding villages. The castle was searched more systematically by the others. Wolfram, Gwendal, Lady Celi, Gunter, Yuuri and even Murata scoured the place top to bottom, no sign of him.

They searched his chambers, they was pristine with no evidence of a struggle. Nothing was missing, his horse was still in the stable, he had simply vanished. It got to two weeks without a ransom note, so not a kidnapping and Conrart wouldn't exactly run away. His family were baffled. The search parties were doubled and tripled over the next month. Then Yozak returned to the castle.

His devastated reaction was not the way he'd hoped Conrart's family would discover that their relationship was not merely that of friendship. Oh, the timing couldn't have been worse. Wolfram and Gwendal, nerves frayed and on edge about their brother, didn't take kindly to discovering the man in front of them had being screwing said brother since he was of age.

Yozak joined the search for his lover once he had recovered and the brothers' tempers had cooled off. But over time hope began to die and the failing search meant officers had to return to their primary duties. Time moved on but those left at the castle found it did not heal all wounds.

Conrart had found the same thing. He had made his way to one of the half-breed villages that his father had once set up. Everyone had welcomed the son of Dan Hiri Weller and had supported him when they learnt of his ordeal. His daughter Mana was beautiful, healthy and rather intelligent three year old- half-breed pregnancies lasted longer than human ones, much to Conrart's displeasure.

He had a new life but he couldn't forget his old one. He missed his family and his friends. He missed Yozak and his touch desperately. But he would never go back. The painful memories of Guillam's actions meant that he never wanted to face his family again. He was relieved his daughter was almost an exact replica of himself. Mana was off playing with the other children while he helped to repair some storm damage from the previous week.

A tough on his shoulder had him whirling round with his fist poised to strike. It was caught by Jared, the man who acted as sheriff for the village. Conrart blushed, ashamed he had been reduced to such jumpiness.

"Jeeze Weller, you would have knocked my block off if that'd made contact" the man was good natured and didn't blame the young man for such a reaction, who would, knowing what he'd been through?

Another blush "sorry Jared, I was ...distracted, you surprised me and..."

"Now lad, you don't have to explain yerself, it was my fault, I should know better by now" he cut of another protest "no, don't wanna hear it. C'mon let's get that pretty girl of yours and the other kids back for lunch."

The two went off to collect the children for lunch, but Conrart couldn't help a glance in the direction of shin Makoku one more time.

Yozak had some R&R time after his last mission. He was going to use it once again to search for Conrart. The others still tried whenever they can but most felt it was a false hope. He lifted his saddle bags and left the barracks. He would stop by the throne room before leaving.

As he went towards the castle he ran into Gisela, she gave him a once over and sighed

"Again Yozak?"

"Of course, I won't stop until I find him" hardly anybody spoke his name aloud anymore, it opened too many wounds in too many people. Yozak continued towards his destination and Gisela bit her lip. She had known of Conrart's plan five years ago, had helped him prepare in order to keep him and the baby safe. Conrart had reaffirmed her promise of secrecy that night and she had made him swear to keep in contact with her at least. He had wanted to sever all ties, had protested desperately but even now she received one precious messenger dove a month. She kept each of her friend's letters and cherished especially the one where he named her his daughter's godmother. She knew, vaguely the area Conrart was in, and she knew Yozak was getting close. Conrart didn't want to face them, indecision clawed at her but she knew she had to keep Conrart's family from finding him.

"YOZAK" she called, her sergeant voice grabbing his attention. "Did you consider the possibility that he doesn't want to be found?"

"Why would you think tha..." Yozak's eyes hardened "you know something, don't you" Yozak's statement proved that he wasn't Shin Makoku's best spy for no reason. Gisela cursed mentally. Her surprise made her stumble for an explanation. Yozak in seconds had grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him to the throne room.

The doors slammed open and king Yuuri jumped. His vassals had drawn each of their swords and had them pointed at the intruder. They lowered them surprised to see Yozak with a tight grip on Gisela's wrist, pulling her into the centre of the room.

Günter's outraged voice broke the stunned silence "lieutenant Gurrier, what do you think you're doing?"

"My apologies everyone" at least Yozak remembered his manners, he then rounded on the green-haired woman "what the hell are you hiding?"

Gisela glared angrily "let me go Yozak! It's none of your business if I do or do not keep things to myself!" there was no point lying in a room full of trained soldiers, she could only keep on the defensive.

Yozak's next words caught everyone's attention "when it concerns my lover of course it's my business!"

Here Yuuri interrupted the fledgling argument "Gisela, you know something about Conrart?"

She groaned and Yozak released her, she was outnumbered. "Heika, I know that he is well and that he does not want to be found." She looked determinedly at everyone.

"WHAT!" wolfram exploded "WHY WOULD THAT WIMP...? I MEAN... HE..." he was so angry he could only splutter inarticulately.

Yuuri stood regally, showing himself to be the strong leader he now was. "Gisela" he spoke evenly "we need to find him, you must tell us or I will be forced to take stronger action" he didn't show how much it hurt to threaten his friend

Gisela knew when she was beaten. "He is in one of the outer villages" she felt like a horrible person, betraying his trust, she turned to leave. "I'll say nothing else on the matter." She left the room resolutely.

Everyone froze for a minute. Then Yuuri spoke "we will search every one of the outer villages and bring him home. Anyone who is going be ready in an hour."

Chapter 2.

So Conrart's lives are going to collide with a crash. How will the others react when they find him?

I've made Yuuri a stronger figure as he should be around early 20's here. I hope nobody minds but it was the logical thing to do.

Don't own anything etc, etc

See ya next time

Blackuniverse. xx


	3. Chapter 3

Black rose

Chapter three

Conrart Weller had long ago given up on the idea of a full nights sleep. Between raising Mana, nightmares from the attack and simply too many years as a soldier it had simply become habit to function on only a few hours sleep.

Today was no exception; Conrart was up two hours before dawn, fully washed and dressed, prepared to face the day. It started with a series of light sword drills outside of his daughter's window- to hear her if there was a problem. He'd tried to separate himself from everything that was his old life but he had used a sword for as long as he could remember and simply couldn't manage without such a natural part of his routine.

When finished, it was time to start breakfast and wake Mana- who definitely had not inherited his insomnia! For such a small thing, she could be pretty grumpy in the morning. Nevertheless, roughly half an hour later, she would be up and dressed and at the table.

His cooking was interrupted by a short knock at the door- so Jared would join them today. Conrart had found settling in quite difficult, needless to say why, but Jared had been there. Conrart had found a friend in the blue haired sheriff at a time he had desperately needed one. The two were as close as Conrart could bear to let them be, and Mana adored her "Uncle."

He was hurried along by his daughter's excited squeals of "Uncle...Uncle." he opened the door to his beaming friend who walked in without a word- showing just how familiar he was with the Weller home. He seated himself at the table and started to play with the little girl that was so desperate for his attention. Conrart returned to his cooking.

Jared spoke "smells good...pancakes?" here he looked up hopefully. Conrart allowed himself a small smile as he carried the plates over. His daughter scrambled onto his lap as he sat down.

"of course pancakes...someone still won't eat anything else for breakfast" he gave his daughter a meaningful look, Mana smiled and carried on eating. Jared chuckled and started to eat too, Conrart however picked at his food- another habit he'd developed after leaving the castle. This didn't slip Jared's notice.

"You should really eat more; you've lost way too much weight since Mana was born." He gave a reproachful look. Conrart just sighed and gave a tiny shrug- his way of saying he didn't want to talk about it. Jared bit his lip but let it drop. He changed the topic to today's plans.

"You gonna help on the farms today?"

"Of course, we need everyone, right?

"Mana gonna stay here?"

"I'll drop her off with Kyra on the way"

Mana's excited squeals interrupted when she heard this. She tugged desperately at Conrart's sleeves.

"Mommy..Mommy, I play wiv Kyra t'day?"

Conrart smiled and replied with a teasing tone "I don't know, have you been a good girl? Do you get to go with Kyra?"

Mana was near frantic "I good...I weally, weally good"

This time he laughed out right. "Well let's go then" and he stood, his little girl hanging around his neck.

Jared had been cleaning up and now followed them out. As he shut the door he smiled sadly. He wished he could see someone other than Mana make Conrart so genuinely happy.

There was of course someone who could make Conrart happy... If he could ever find him that is. Yozak had spent the last three weeks systematically searching the outer villages, along with Heika, Wolfram and Gwendal. Everywhere they went had been a series of raised hopes and bitter disappointment. It really did seem like his love had simply vanished from shin makoku.

Still, there was only one village left now. He had to be here, if Gisela's information was accurate, that is. They should arrive sometime this afternoon but this unfortunately gave Yozak several hours to either reminisce or imagine finding Conrart after so long. Both were painful but he preferred the former- the latter could simply give him false hope.

He started by remembering their first meeting, later their first kiss, the first time they had ...ehem... he tried very hard to keep a possible blush private at this point, even if it had been wonderful, the slow sensual teasing, the touches, and when he finally thrust into... NO! He mustn't think like that, a hard-on while riding would be bad, a hard-on while riding next to your lovers overprotective brothers would be worse.

Lost in his memories, he didn't notice they were taking a darker turn until it was too late.

FLASHBACK

Yozak had had a long mission. Now he was nearly home, he was going to find Gwendal, make the quickest report ever and then find his gorgeous lover and screw him into next week and no it didn't matter if they were in private chambers or not.

He knew something was off when he got through the gates. The atmosphere was off and no-one was around. He handed off his horse and made his way to the Von Voltaire office. He hadn't expected the king and his Vassals – who were obviously in a meeting.

Not even Yozak wanted to break the silence that had descended upon his entry; however he wouldn't be himself if he didn't. He looked at the serious faces and asked "what's wrong?"

There was much hesitance where no-one answered. He started to worry when he noticed someone was missing

"Conrart's disappeared" the harsh voice of lord von Voltaire was near listless- exhausted.

Yozak's world started to spin and then crash down. Not right. Not possible. Not Conrart!

He simply didn't know what to do, he just turned to leave, he would find him, he would...

He would...

He would...

He collapsed to his knees, unmindful of his audience, he sobbed his anguish, he felt crushed, how could he function without his Conrart.

END FLASHBACK

Yozak physically jerked himself out of his memories. He couldn't bear it. He took a minute, glad he was at the back, he pulled himself together. He looked around. Obviously he had been daydreaming much longer than he thought. It was early afternoon and the last village was in site.

Okay, there we go. I think we can guess what's coming up next.

I hope you'll like this- I have an outline up until chapter 14- first time ever for an outline!

It may take time as I have to work around studying, but I'll do my best now that I only have to type up my notes.

Of course it's only rough so feel free to make suggestions. Hope you enjoyed it, I'll see you next time

Of course I own nothing

Black universe XX


	4. Chapter 4

Black rose chapter 4

The village that Yozak and the others arrived in was obviously a farming one. The season was just so that all capable men were needed for the harvest. Leaving only the elderly, the incapable and the very young. Hardly the ideal group to ask the whereabouts of a missing noble. Nevertheless the group began its search. The repetitious "excuse me, we're looking for..." or "sorry to bother you but have you seen..." the people tried to be helpful but Yozak was growing frustrated at the lack of information. The villagers would dodder for a minute or two before suggesting they ask this person or that person.

After a couple of hours the group finally stopped for a rest and a review of the situation. Gwendal was the first to speak,

"They're avoiding our questions." A statement.

Yuuri was the one to answer him- "but why?"

Wolfram's temper started to flare "DAMN Commoners, they know something and won't tell us, why I'll...!" he stopped and began drawing his sword. Yuuri rested his hand over his partners

"Wolf, please, you'll only scare them."

"Then you suggest something damn wimp."

"I AM NOT A WIMP, stop calling me that." The maoh stopped to recollect himself. "I think we should split up, the large group may be intimidating them."

This was agreed upon and they each headed off in a separate direction, deciding to meet at the same spot when the sun started to set.

Gwendal was very frustrated. He wasn't the best at communication normally, however the stress of his little brothers disappearance- not to mention finding out said brother had a lover since the end of his childhood- had led to a near non-existent temper.

He set off towards the main street. He described his brother to every person he saw but even alone, he received the same results. The villager would stare at him for a few moments then shrug apologetically and answer "sorry, why don't you try..." and add a name.

He sighed and continued his interrogations.

Yozak had given up asking. He knew his lover was here, he could almost feel it. The half-blood spy swung himself onto the roofs for a better vantage point and simply searched with his eyes. Temperamental the young lord Von Bielefeld may be but he had made a point. These people were hiding something. He edged along, hoping for a glimpse of familiar brown hair or golden eyes.

Wolfram and Yuuri had ended up sticking together. Wolf had ended up simply following after his attitude had scared off several villagers. They mostly trusted Yuuri on sight, though not enough to help him. As yet another of the people sent them on what both were beginning to consider wild goose chases, they both wondered if they would ever find their missing family member.

"Hey, Wolf?"

"Yeah."

"Would Gisela have lied about where Conrad is hiding?"

"I don't think so" the blond resolved himself and forced a slight smile "definitely not, no-one would lie to his wimpyness."

The two squabbled their way down the rest of the street.

Gwendal had just ran into the village's childminder. Kyra was a cute young thing and seemed friendlier than the others, more willing to trust him.

They talked generally (although quite awkwardly) for a few minutes before the girl gave him the opportunity.

"So what brings you here sir?" she asked as she scanned a careful eye over her charges.

"I'm looking for someone"

"Oh?" she asked. Inviting him to continue.

"My Brother went missing a while ago; my friends and I think he might be here."

They were interrupted by a commotion down the street.

There was a dust cloud forming in the distance. Everything froze for a second before everyone was forced into action with a cry of

"Stampede!"

Kyra immediately called out to her charges and they gathered at the edge of the street, out of harm's way just as the horses' shapes became discernable. She quickly called the name of each child- making sure they were there. Panic overwhelmed her and she called again.

"MANA"

But the little girl wasn't with the others.

Gwendal quickly realised something was wrong; he glanced around and spotted a little girl in the middle of the street. The escaped horses nearly on top of her.

It took the simultaneous screams of Kyra and the little girl to set the lord in motion. He moved surprisingly quickly- too many people forgot he had once been a soldier. He dashed forward, dived for the child and rolled them both to the other side of the street, out of harm's way. It was just in time for the first horse to stamp its hooves where the girl had been.

He straightened as the horses passed and the dust cleared. The little girl was clinging to his overcoat. Kyra broke through the crowd that was rapidly forming.

"Thank goodness, are you both all right. Mana, I was so worried DON'T scare me like that, thank you so much sir, I wouldn't have known what to do if..."

Gwendal cut her off and told her, her thanks were unnecessary. Kyra thanked him again anyway and moved to take the toddler. The girl, Mana, clung tighter to him and sobbed, the shock of a near death experience far too much to cope with. The dark haired man wasn't exactly sure what to do but did his best regardless. He moved his head closer to hear what she had started murmuring.

"M...*sob*...mommy" He cradled the girl and looked to Kyra, who couldn't hear her.

"She wants her mother."

Kyra nodded and turned to someone nearby. A few quick words and the young man dashed off to fetch Mana's mother and Jared too. Most thought of him as the girl's father anyway.

The two continued trying to calm the girl, who had at least released the overcoat when the sound of hoofs signalled an approach. A blue haired man pulled the horses reins, dismounted and came over.

"Hey, Hey, what's all this?" he spoke softly as he scooped the child from the taller mans arms. He cooed to the child before turning to thank the dark haired stranger. Gwendal again said thanks were unnecessary "but where is the child's mo..."

He was cut off by a frantic but familiar voice "Mana! Mana!...excuse me"

Then a very familiar face came through the crowd.

Everything seemed to stop until Gwendal managed to choke out "Conrart?"

Okay that's it. Sorry I took longer than I thought; I swear teachers conspire to set homework when I have a chapter planned.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Still doesn't belong to me (can't I just have one?)

As usual any suggestions are welcome.

Blackuniverse


	5. Chapter 5

Black Rose chapter 5

_He was cut off by a frantic but familiar voice "Mana! Mana!...excuse me" _

_Then a very familiar face came through the crowd._

_Everything seemed to stop until Gwendal managed to choke out "Conrart?"_

Conrart froze as he saw who had called his name. Everything around him seemed to stop, he felt winded, couldn't breathe. Everything snapped back into reality when his daughter sobbed and reached for him.

"Mommy" little arms stretched towards him. He gave himself a mental shake and turned to take Mana. He gathered her into his arms and cooed softly to her for a moment. Then Conrart stared directly at his brother, whispered something to Jared, turned...and ran. He dodged the crowd and once again ran from his past. A past he knew was going to catch up eventually.

Gwendal had been too shocked to do anything. It took him much longer to come to his senses and he didn't actually do anything until his little brother had run from him. He prepared to follow but was stopped by the other man, the one that had first taken hold of his...his niece.

"Sorry about that, Conrart isn't usually so rude but he's really worried for his daughter, I hope you understand"

Flabbergasted, the Lord responded as best he could. "o-of course."

"I assume you were planning to stay here, I'll have a room arranged at the inn." Jared turned and called forth a stocky man from the crowd, he then proceeded with a short, muted conversation.

Jared turned back to Gwendal "uhm sorry I forgot to ask, are you travelling alone?" Gwendal's answer was cut off by the rest of his party emerging from the crowd throwing questions left and right- what happened? Was he okay? Did he have any information? Jared laughed

"I guess that answers my question, this gentleman will take you to the inn" a gesture to the man from before. "If you'll excuse me, I should check on Mana and her mother." He left and Gwendal could only nod mutely, the others were in the same position but that was because they had no clue what was going on.

Jared entered Conrart's house without knocking. It was bizarrely quiet. He went through to the kitchen and found his friend at the table, head resting on the wooden surface. He walked over, making sure there was enough noise to alert Conrart of his presence. He stretched out a hand and rested it on the other mans shoulder. Vainly trying to ignore the usual flinch.

"Mana?" he asked

"Asleep, she was exhausted when she stopped sobbing" the response was slightly muffled by the wood.

"Can't blame her really, it would be a tough experience for anyone" a nod, no other response.

Jared didn't want to but he had to ask his next question. He moved around to sit opposite the smaller man.

"Conrart, that man, the one that rescued your daughter" he noticed his friend tensing but continued "do you know him?" another nod. "You going to tell me who he is?" a shake this time. Jared sighed but used a more commanding tone "Conrart."

He winced as his friend flinched again, maybe that wasn't such a good idea when the already fragile man was in this state. It did work however. Conrart lifted his head up and Jared noticed the small tears welling in his friends eyes. He immediately tried to backtrack.

"Look Con, I'm sorry, if you don't want to tell me-"

Conrart's voice was quiet as he interrupted "H-he's Gwendal von Voltaire, he's my-my B-brother." The slighter man's voice cracked and the tears spilled over

Jared was shocked, but that wasn't important, he gently took hold of Conrart's hand, comforting him without being too close. It was evident how distracted Conrart was when he didn't even flinch at the contact.

"Con," his voice stayed soft and reassuring "con, if he's you're brother, why run?"

"I-I didn't w-want to see him o-or t-the others, t-they have to be h-here if he is."

"Okay, but why not?" a gentle, comforting squeeze to the hand he held.

"I-I d-don't deserve to s-see them, I-I'm a d-disgrace t-to t-the family" his voice shook with quiet sobs. Jared couldn't do anything, Conrart simply wouldn't listen to any reassurances- he knew this from experience. The small man was convinced the attack had been his fault, and that getting pregnant - regardless of circumstance- would be a disgrace for his family. Jared could only offer this damaged man wordless comfort.

Gwendal and the others sat in the main room of the inn. They had gathered round to hear what had happened.

"...I moved the child out of harm's way and she cried for her mother when her carer appeared. The blue haired man arrived first and took her." Gwendal stopped; he wasn't sure how to tell the others the next part. It was his king that encouraged him to continue,

"And then?"

The lord sighed and took a moment to prepare himself "the child's mother appeared, it...it was Conrart."

Silence. And then

"WHAT!" from every member of the group.

Yuuri continued "how is that possible?"

His lover snorted "Wimp, I think most people know how a baby is made."

"I'm not a...not the point, I meant how can Conrart be a mom- he's a male."

Yozak shook himself out of his shock to prevent another argument. "Bocchan, the captain is a half-breed"

"So?"

Gwendal continued "a mutation in half-breed Mazoku allows them to produce children regardless of their sex."

Yozak started to think, was this child the reason for his lovers running away. Why would he do that? Well, he mused that's obvious, his lover had this thing about honour, probably thought he would embarrass his family being unmarried young (relatively speaking) and pregnant. But still, there was no reason for him to avoid everyone, the two of them were planning on an official relationship so why would he hide (if he was being frank) a factor that could push their relationship forward, unless.

Yozak did the math; he accounted the child's age, duration of pregnancy, and any other factor he could think of. He worked backwards from the current date and paled. If he did the numbers right, he would have been on a mission when the child was conceived. And if that was the case...a cold feeling shivered down his spine. If that was the case...then the child couldn't possibly be his.

And finish. Hope you liked the chapter. Poor Yozak, that can't be a nice thing to realise. I feel it's been ages since an update (but it probably isn't) but my excuse is the beginning of some outlines for a couple of future stories.

As usual any suggestions or ideas are greatly received. And thank you for the reviews, I hadn't realised just how good it feels to receive them before. To ANNA: all will be revealed in due time and I won't give anything else away. I also think you might be outvoted on your pairing choice but I must say it was a nice surprise for me. LUNERWEREWOLF: I'm sorry for being evil but so are you because I'm waiting desperately for one of your updates!

Of course I failed my cunning kidnap attempt so I still don't own anything- maybe I should use chloroform next time.

See you soon.

Blackuniverse


	6. Chapter 6

Black Rose chapter 6

The next morning, the travellers met for breakfast and quickly decided on a course of action. They needed to talk to Conrart. They decided to stick together and set out. It wasn't long before Wolfram pointed out a rather significant flaw it the plan. Where to find him? They all groaned before backtracking to ask the innkeeper for help.

The man looked rather confused at their request for directions and Gwendal was forced to improvise – quickly. He explained they wanted to "see how the child from yesterday was faring." The man bought their excuse easily enough but warned the child would probably be being cared for by Kyra this time of day.

Yozak was restless, he wanted to see his love as soon as possible and the world seemed determined to delay him. However, he eventually got to make his way to the little cottage where Conrart was currently living. It was Yuuri who knocked and Yozak felt his breath catch in his throat. Finally, after so long. The door opened. Only to reveal the blue haired man from before.

The group stared. Jared blinked in surprise. Stare. Blink. Stare. This continued for several minutes before the sheriff remembered his manners and asked how he could help them.

Gwendal had decided to keep to the story he told the innkeeper. "We were just wondering how the girl was." He lied fluently.

Jared smiled warmly "she's fine, Mana was a little shaken but she's very resilient"

Like her mother- Yozak thought.

The sound of hoof beats saved everyone the need for further conversation. They turned to see who had approached and Yozak was ready to jump the rider. His Conrart was right in front of him after five years.

'No, no, no, no' thought Conrart, 'why can't they just leave me be. I shouldn't see them'

His thoughts were cut off when Jared approached the horse "all sorted?"

Conrart focused solely on his friend- childishly hoping it could cause the others to disappear. "Mana's fine, settled with Kyra, shall we go?"

Jared got the hint. "Of course." he swung himself onto the horse, careful to avoid any unexpected contact with the younger man.

Here, the young king stepped forward, determined not to let his godfather slip away again. "Conr..."

"I'm sorry sir. There is much work to be done and little time," Conrart's face was scarily impassive. It reminded the others of the few times Conrart had to be diplomatic to people he genuinely couldn't stand. He held that awful blank face until he was well out of sight.

Yozak couldn't believe it. Conrart had stonewalled them. He understood it was a difficult situation for his love- but seriously? Conrart had passed stubborn ages ago and was being downright obtuse. Over the past two weeks, they had received brush off after brush off and Yozak was sick of it. He decided it would be easier to confront the brunet alone. He slipped away from the others at dinner.

Next, Yozak crept along the shadowed streets until he reached Conrart's cottage- by this point the route was completely memorized. He crept along the outside, knowing entering by the door would be impossible with Conrart's attitude. He paused under one of the windows, the soft sounds of movement indicating this was where the slighter man was. He paused when he realised Conrart must be putting his little girl to bed, the quiet, tuneful humming reminded Yozak of the few times he had actually heard Conrart sing- it was a little known fact that Conrart had an amazing voice, and to be honest, Yozak knew of no-one outside of the immediate family that was aware of it. He sat and listened until Conrart stopped, the room went dark and there was a faint sound of a door closing.

Yozak moved stealthily to the next window and gently hoisted himself up. He landed lightly in a fairly small but comfortable kitchen. He turned just as the brunet entered the room. Conrart froze and dropped his gaze almost instantly. . His arms crossed his chest in what Yozak knew to be and old nervous habit.

Despite this, it was still Conrart who spoke first. "What do you want Yozak?"

"I wanted to see you, we're all worried"

"You've seen me, I'm fine, please leave."

Yozak was not happy with that response "you are NOT fine, look at yourself, thin, exhausted and fucking meek. And I can tell this when I'm going on the bloody glimpses I get around the village!" Yozak panted after letting anger take control. He realised he made a mistake when he saw the once proud man had curled in tighter that himself and let out the slightest whimper. He felt guilt swarm up. "Con" he breathed "con, I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"

Conrart lifted his head and glared angrily, tears sparkling in his eyes "of course you should, you're perfectly right. I'm a fucking mess and well aware of it. But you know what Yozak; I just can't bring myself to care anymore. I don't live in the same world as you anymore and I don't want to."

Yozak was getting angry again "And why not, because of your daughter. If she's the reason you left Conrart, that's pretty pathetic. It's not like any of your family would care, everyone back home loves you and is worried."

He had never heard the small man sneer until this night "well isn't that nice. But all the love in the world can't change what happened, I've fucked up my own life and will not bring down anyone else's." The tears flowed freely now.

Yozak moved swiftly forward and grabbed Conrart's arms, shaking him "that's bullshit and you know it, if you would just tell me what's going on..." he paused and saw Conrart's terrified look.

_He moved forward to examine the red silk and was caught from behind by an iron grip. He thrashed violently but the grip grew tighter until it felt like his ribs were crushed. He fell limp after it became unbearable. _

Conrart tried to escape, he didn't want to remember. Didn't want Yozak to know.

"Con, you'll hurt yourself, stop" It wasn't his fault but Yozak was triggering too many memories. Conrart thrashed harder.

_The husky voice in his ear nearly set him off again "there now my love, don't hurt yourself..."_

Not again, please no.

_A wet lick down his neck._

_Savage hands began to tear at his clothes._

Memories of the attack, repressed and forgotten, rushed forward. Feelings of disgust, shame, fear. Memories of rough hands on his skin, touching him restraining him, memories of pain from when his attacker thrust into him... He screamed.

Jared had been on his way to Conrart's when he heard the scream. He rushed forward, slammed open the door and charged into the kitchen. He picked up Conrart's sword and separated the two men in front of him. Conrart immediately crumpled to the floor and scrambled back. Jared pointed the sword at the red head and spoke with an icy tone "get out."

Yozak had no choice; he looked sadly at the frightened man and left. His own tears fell as he walked away. Not only had something happened that he couldn't protect Conrart from, but it looked like Conrart had found another who could. With such a protective demeanour, was it possible that that man, Jared, was Conrart's new lover? Had Yozak lost him forever?

And end. Sorry, but studies are a bitch. Still, break-time now and lots of writing time too (hopefully). I hope you liked it and as usual suggestions and idea's are welcome.

The chloroform failed and they threatened to call the cops so I still don't own anything to do with KKM or it's characters. Damn.

See ya. Blackuniverse


	7. Chapter 7

Black Rose chapter 7.

Yozak decided not to tell the others of what had taken place at the cottage until he had time to interpret the events, especially Conrart's actions and the reaction of the other guy- Jared. The guy really grated on Yozak's every nerve. The way he had acted showed the blue haired sheriff to be very protective of the slight brunet. But in what way? Yozak didn't like to admit it but it was looking like Conrart had moved on. In all honesty Yozak really didn't think he could handle it if he were correct.

Of course, the other thing to consider was Conrart's violent reaction. The red head still wasn't exactly sure what had triggered it. Remembering the look of undiluted terror in his love's eyes was terrible; knowing he was the one to cause it was enough to make him want to die. By now, Yozak was back in his room at the inn. He sighed and stretched out on the bed, he didn't bother to change, after all- there was no way he'd be sleeping tonight.

It wasn't just Yozak who had forsaken all hope of rest. Jared was still trying to coax Conrart back to reality. Really he didn't know how to feel at the moment. He'd seen Conrart suffer from flashbacks before, but never this violently. What could that man have done to cause such an extreme reaction?

He tried to focus; his friend needed him right now. He cooed and hushed but didn't touch, touch comforted some victims but right now it would only make things worse. The gentle noises became automatic and Jared's mind started to wander. He still wanted to know what had caused this episode. Well, he knew that ...what was his name?...Yozak, that's it. He knew the man was travelling with lord Von Voltaire- Conrart's brother...a chilling thought struck, he knew Conrart had been attacked at the castle and Yozak was part of a group from said castle. That with Conrart's strong reaction, was it possible that Jared could have actually let his friends rapist into the village- it could explain why the brunet was so desperate to avoid the party-

He was ripped from his thoughts when Conrart whimpered and grew still. The young man had passed out from exhaustion after such a stressful evening. Knowing nothing could wake him. Jared scooped his friend into his arms and put him to bed. That done, he checked Mana and left the house. No more harm would come to the young man if Jared could prevent it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Conrart woke the next morning completely exhausted. Nevertheless, he forced himself out of bed. Then he remembered last night. Gods poor Yozak would have been so confused by everything that happened. The more he thought about it, the more embarrassed he became, how pathetic! Reacting in such a way to the man he lov- no, he couldn't love Yozak; he couldn't risk tainting such a person with such filth. Resolutely he decided to stop thinking about it and care for his daughter.

Despite his thoughts, he could still smile when Mana's morning "mommy" was interrupted by the cutest yawn. It took half an hour to get her ready but when he had, she was settled comfortably on his hip and the two of them headed towards the village square. Now, normally all village squares are busy on a weekend, but the gathering crowd outside the inn was definitely not normal.

Conrart crept towards the crowd and motioned to Mana to stay quiet. He moved about until he was in a position that kept him out of everyone's eye line but with a clear view of the cause of the commotion. It was a sight he never thought he'd see.

Jared had a firm grip on Yozak's shirt and looked ready to murder him. Behind Yozak, Yuuri and the others stood looking as confused as everyone else. Yuuri decided to play the hero. The king stepped forward to intervene.

"Now, now, you two are making a scene. Just what is going on here?"

He was completely ignored by Jared, who had trained a steely gaze upon his captive "you bastard" he hissed

Yozak may have been bewildered but he was no fool, he spoke very carefully "I really don't underst-"

"DON'T! Don't you dare act all innocent. Were you gonna have another go last night, heck maybe you planned to kill him this time!" the fist tightened it's grip.

Yozak blinked "last night...you mean...ohh you have the wrong idea, I wasn't there to hurt him, I would never-"

Jared was determined not to let Yozak finish a sentence it seemed. He cut him off and rained insults and anger upon the red head.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuuri and the others were completely bewildered, what had Yozak done to make the sheriff so angry? Mind you, no-one was going to interrupt and ask. They had a better chance of understanding if they listened from the side lines.

Mind you, not everyone was going to stand by and watch. Conrart could see Jared's accusations slowly registering with the other villagers. He didn't want a full on fight emerging because of him. But then, it would get the others away from here, he could go on pretending everything was...no he couldn't. The brunet had hidden for the last five years. He was sick of cowering, he wanted to be himself again and a definite step forward would be intervening and protecting his family like he used to. That was it. Enough running. He took a deep breath and steeled himself.

He walked quickly into the commotion and spoke in a more authoritive voice than he had used in years.

"That's enough Jared!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay. Enough for now, I'm sleepy. Hope you enjoyed it. As usual, comments and suggestions are welcome. I think this might be shorter than usual but I am spending time on outlines for a few other stories. Not sure when I'll put them up though.

I didn't get it for Xmas so kkm and characters still do not belong to me.

Just in case: happy new year everyone!

Blackuniverse xx


End file.
